


Matching Rings

by mariclipse



Series: Amor Delicata [28]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Rings, Secret Relationship, Tags Are Hard, head canon family, or maybe not, promise rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:33:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29050704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariclipse/pseuds/mariclipse
Summary: Wilbur bought two promise rings behind Dream's back
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot
Series: Amor Delicata [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013283
Comments: 1
Kudos: 136
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	Matching Rings

**Author's Note:**

> i know the tags suck, i know the summary sucks but please forgive me for it and enjoy the story

Wilbur bought a set of matching rings a while ago. Barely a week ago. They weren't matrimony ones, they were simple matching promise rings, yet somehow they simply fascinated the brunette

Dream's was a silver ring, with the left part of a heart on his ring. The jewels on the heart were dark blue, the inside was the same hue with the words "I love you" engraved inside. Wilbur's ring was the other half of Dream's ring. Instead of a dark blue his was lighter, almost white. The right piece of the heart is the same light blue color. The inside of the ring had the engraving of a response to Dream's "I love you" it stated "I love you too."

Anyone who saw the rings could guess that once they were put together they formed a heart. It was Wilbur's way of showing love and that the blond was in a relationship, though he wouldn't let Dream know. The only thing Dream knew was that Will wanted the rings to signify his love for the blond whenever he wasn't there physically.

When they first saw them it wasn't what one would expect. Neither of them wanted them, until a few moments of thinking and Wilbur was begging Dream to let him buy them. Dream, unlike Will, didn't change his opinion on the rings and didn't want the rings. He claimed that there was no need for them when he already knew the other loved him whether he was present or not.

So being the great boyfriend Will was, he purchased them behind Dream's back. Even though Wilbur bought the rings some months ago he waited until their two-year anniversary to show the blond the rings. Mainly because he was hoping Dream would forget about the rings.

Nope, things never worked out well for Wilbur when it came to Dream. It was like he was some type of bad omen, yet he still loved him. Dream remembered the moment he realized what they were. He was annoyed when Wilbur explained he bought them behind his back while Dream was visiting his family.

Wilbur was extremely thrilled the moment he slipped them on Dream's finger. He started talking about how Dream would always wear it on his ring from there on out, as a symbol of their love. Even though he loved Will, he wouldn't be able to wear the ring around his finger, when he explained this to his lover the brunette pulled him all the way back to that old jewelry shop.

They spent a maximum of two hours searching for some type of chain, so Dream could wear it around his neck instead. At the end they ended with a simple silver chain. Just so it wouldn't break Dream was forced to put an enchantment on it, causing its durability to rise, it was at the same level Dream's mask was at. They would last awhile.

That day their date ended up shorter than expected because of the unforeseen shopping trip. Since the date came to a close, so early they decided to spend the rest of the night together.

Wilbur wouldn't stop talking about the rings that night, like they were a priceless object. He claimed they meant many things. Many things that wouldn't be able to be said or shown at times

Promise of a future together.

Confessions during a winter night.

Signs of forgiveness when nights were cold and tension high.

An undying kind of love.

Times that will be treasured forever.

And maybe that was when he finally accepted that there would be no getting rid of the rings if it meant so much to Wilbur.

He kept refusing to drop the subject even when Dream had demanded they go to bed. Will laid himself on Dream's lap, playing with the rings, joy apparent in his eyes as he rambled throughout the night.

It was funny to look back at that night and compare it to the future. With how fond Will was of those rings they both concluded that it would be Dream to lose his ring due to his dangerous activities he refused to leave behind. It was amusing how Wilbur was the one who lost the ring first, weird since he didn't do anything that would put the ring at stake.

When they discovered he had lost the ring, Dream claimed it was fine. That he could wear Dream's or Dream could stop wearing his. Will didn't accept any of the options demanding they find the ring. Dream really didn't like those rings at times, when the brunette lost them was one of those moments.

It took two days to find Wilbur's ring. Turns out it was inside his guitar. They didn't know when it got there, but it probably fell inside whenever Wilbur played. The results were pretty ridiculous to the blond.

Sadly it wasn't the second time it happened. The following time it occurred all Wilbur did was spend the day sleeping. He awoke that evening to find it gone. That led to another three hours of searching relentlessly for the ring. Looking for any sign of silver.

It was hilarious to Dream, Wilbur had told him to shut up many times but the ring's location was just amusing to him. They searched for a silver ring for three hours just for it to show up under their bed, next to a nightstand. Wilbur was determined not to lose the ring after those events. He somehow managed to lose it either way.

The final time the brunette lost the ring, they spent a week looking for it instead, trying to retrace the brunette's steps. Instead of laughing at the end of their search, Dream was complaining after three days of digging around the house for the ring. He was annoyed with the brunette, after all he had lost the ring twenty times already, the blond's limit was passed long ago.

It had slipped off some time when he was helping Niki in the bakery. The silver ring lay behind the utensils. After that event they came to the conclusion that the ring didn't fit Wilbur well. Finding a solution, so the brunette could still keep his ring, they bought him an identical silver chain, so instead it would hang around his neck rather than his finger.

He was disappointed he couldn't wear it the way he dreamt of, but he remained to hold the same amount of pride when he saw his ring next to Dream's. It just made him so happy to see the rings next to each other, the thought of Dream being his other half making them more magical than before.

There were moments when the rings distracted Will from more important things - Dream predicted this would happen the first night Will had the rings. He would be distracted from his duties in L'Manburg, or when he was solving issues about the trouble his family caused the new nation. It was truly a distraction that everyone noticed, not like he seemed to be hiding it.

After months of Wilbur's daydreaming everyone had gathered around and spoken about it. They decided it was best to choose someone to go to instead of all of them confronting Wilbur and risking hurting the brunette's mental state. So they sent the most reasonable person, Will's son.

The brunette panicked the moment he saw the redhead enter his office, the fear rising even more when he saw the way his son held a tense position, arms crossed in front of his chest and ears pressed against his head.

Remembering that his relationship with the blond was meant to be kept a secret from everyone, he quickly used the excuse that it was from a close friend. Fundy had scoffed, mocking his father due to how close this 'friend’ would have to be for him to fawn over a ring. Fundy knew that there was no way he would simp that hard if it came from a friend, so he did what he always did when across a stubborn person.

Or in his words a person stupid enough to fall for his act.

He asked simple things. Questions like: What's their favorite color? Do they like to eat spider eyes? How good are they with potions? Do they like to use redstone?

He began with things that had nothing to do with each other before the questions became more specific. Like asking where they were from and if he knew them.

He was trying to make his father slip up, and he managed. He wasn't sure what question he had asked, but Wilbur stated that they wore matching rings to symbolize their love for each other. A promise of a future they would spend together, one they had planned since childhood.

That was when Fundy narrowed down the list of possibilities of who it could be. Sally, Niki, Sam, Bad, Skeppy, Eret, Punz, or even Dream. He knew them to be the only people his father had grown up with

Sally was dead so there was no way she could have come back from the dead and given him the rings. He really wanted to believe there was a slight chance of that being false, but he knew she wouldn't come back.

He knew it wasn't Eret due to the brunette never looking at his father with any form of romantic love, Eret considered Wilbur and friend and that was it. Fundy didn't know how he would feel about Eret as his father since the man was seen as a brother, but if they did get together Fundy would be allowed access all over the brunette's castle.

Niki maybe had once loved Wilbur, he wasn't sure, but she was now married to a happy woman named Puffy, so that was another dead end. Niki and Wilbur together disgusted him, he hated cheaters and didn't want to think that Niki would leave Puffy - a woman who took the role of his mother, who was kind and adventurous - just to be with Will.

Fundy wasn't sure on Punz's relationship with Will, but he was sure Punz was an aromantic asexual. The man simply didn't show any interest in anyone, only platonic love being shown, and not even towards Wilbur. That would be a weird relationship to grow up with since he was sure Punz didn't like him at all, not that Fundy felt the same. Punz was just weird to him, but at least he would get endless supplies for his pranks due to Punz being so rich. It wasn't a bad thing if they ended up together.

That left Dream, who he knew his father did once show an interest in, before the war, but he was sure it hadn't bloomed due to the disagreement. He was sure the other was straight anyway, so he was left at a dead end. If they did end up together he would be able to speak with the blond without having to sneak around anymore, and that would grant him more access than he already had. Sure Sapnap and George weren't allowed to kill him already but with Dream as his father that would mean he could do whatever he wanted.

The questions he asked earlier helped reduce the list of people Will grew up with as well. It eliminated Niki, Sally, Eret, Bad, Skeppy, and Niki. Leaving Sam, Dream, and Punz.

Wilbur said they were alive and healthy when they weren't getting into trouble. That easily removed his mother from the list.

The person Will was with was going to marry him, he said they weren't with anyone because Will didn't have the heart to destroy a relationship like that. That's what eliminated Niki, Bad, and Skeppy.

Plus when he asked the other questions none of them seemed to fit for Eret, or Niki. They weren't good with redstone like Sam, Bad, and Dream were. They both hated eating spiders due to his fear of them and Will stated they didn't care what they had to eat most of the time. That also helped eliminate the options

Wilbur saw the way Fundy was putting pieces together in his head. It was clear he tried to recall any bit of information that would help him discover who the person was and Wilbur panicked. He knew his son was smart and there was no denying that.

He would find out any way he could, whether that be annoying and tricking anyone to tell him or follow Wilbur around.  
He was a fox after all, the man was known to be mischievous and sneaky.

Thinking things through he came to the conclusion of confessing to his son, after all it would be better if he found out through him rather than someone else, right? Right. Taking a deep breath in he looked at Fundy, grabbing the fox's shoulders. He stares at the hazel eyes that shone with curiosity before releasing the breath and starting to speak.

"Fundy. I prefer you to hear this from me rather than some other stranger. I'm in a relationship with our enemy, Dream. I know he's been the enemy for so long, but we've been together months before the war broke out and neither of us wanted our relationship to come to an end, so we remained together. Our relationship has not affected any of the outcomes of course so do not fret. I'm sorry I've never told you about it, but I feared our relationship would worsen if you found out"

He expected anger and yelling, but he received a small grin before it broke out into a larger smile. Fundy wished him the best of luck before running off to tell the others he was now untouchable. Wilbur was ecstatic when he saw the smile on his son's face, expecting hate but receiving something he appreciated completely.

Later that night when he arrived home he found Dream in their living room. The once masked man lounging around the room in total peace. The blond had just hugged him from behind when he noted that Will had arrived home. His arms were around his waist while his head was on his shoulder

"So you told him" the moment those words left his lover's mouth he had tensed. Dream was quick to apologize for not telling Will that he was free to tell anyone he wanted about their relationship, that he could tell everyone if he truly wanted.

Dream began explaining that he had been open about it from the very start.

He explained that both his brothers, Punz and Purpled, had been told on the same day they established they were dating. The two began to tease him after that whenever they saw an opening. Puffy being told later the same day, she had started cheering in joy, shouting that her duckling had finally found love. Of course, he told Sam, who was like another brother the next day when they were building together about his relationship with the brunette. The creeper hybrid gave him a thumbs up hoping him the best after getting rid of the shock.

His friends were informed weeks later, and on occasion months later. Techno had found out all by himself, he knew the blond by heart by now just like Dream knew him and found out about Dream's feelings. Give him a small nod of respect before congratulating him. Bad and Skeppy were told two weeks later while he was at their place they had made him some pastries as a form of congratulations. Ant and Callahan found out the following week when Dream was ranting about Wilbur.

George, Sapnap, and Alyssa found out months later thanks to Dream explaining how he didn't want to go to war with the person he loved. They were last but at least they were informed even if Dream forgot to tell them, due to thinking he already told everyone

The brunette was surprised when hearing the news. But he still questioned how Dream knew he told Fundy in the first place.

Apparently Dream had been meeting with the fox before the war, a few weeks before meeting Wilbur. They hung out like friends did, it was never a secret it was just that many paid attention to them, so it was as if it were a secret after all. Most times it was just them causing chaos together or Dream training the teen

Wilbur decided he would tell his friends some other day if Fundy hadn't told everyone already. Right now he wanted to lay with the blond and play with their rings.

The rings that were the main reason this all happened in the first place.  
Dream laughed when he noticed Wilbur searching for his ring. The brunette had climbed on top of him and pulled the ring out. Putting it on the blond's finger. And kissing his hand before holding the hand close to his face.

Asking the blond to say the words engraved on the side of the ring. He just would never tire of hearing the blond say those three words.

"Wilbur, I don't think you should obsess over simple rings so much" the blond whispered, pulling his hand away from Will's grip.

I'm not obsessing over the rings, I'm just showing my adoration for having the love of my life by my side. Also, the rings are proof you can't ever leave me. You're tied to me forever," the brunette stated as he clung onto the blond. His hold tightened as Dream began to move around. Dream wanted to laugh at how sleepy the other sounded and appeared, it was adorable in his opinion.

He pulled the blanket over their bodies before getting himself comfortable and pulling Wilbur closer. Quietly whispering a good night and saying the words engraved in his ring for the last time that night.

As the lantern's light went out, Wilbur's mouth let out a quiet response. 


End file.
